


captivated by the smile

by shiningsun



Series: even adults made mistakes [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minho and Seungmin are neighbours, Minho's still 2 and Seungmin's only a few months old, Seungmin is the baby next door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsun/pseuds/shiningsun
Summary: Aunt Kim says Seungmin hasn't smiled yet because he's still learning about people. But Aunt Kim is wrong.OR: Seungmin smiles (and kisses!) for the first time in his life because of Minho.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: even adults made mistakes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142897
Comments: 24
Kudos: 109





	captivated by the smile

**Author's Note:**

> hi, we're back in business. minho being there for each of seungmin's milestones? that is a concept i really can't get out of my head.  
> this is part of the [2min growing up series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142897) but this can be read as a standalone, if you wish! 
> 
> title from stray kids' FAM.

It's easy as all things should be, or at least that's what Minho's mum says.

Even though Seungmin can't talk or even babble, he's very happy when Minho comes over to his house. Minho knows because he's seen the baby wriggle his hands and feet, squirming in his blanket, when he sees Minho. Aunt Kim says Seungmin hasn't smiled yet because he's still learning about people.

But Aunt Kim is wrong. 

Seungmin smiles at Minho in the only way he can. He blinks his eyes four times—that's right, Minho counts it every time—and curls his fingers. Everytime Minho pulls faces at the baby, Seungmin blinks fast and scrunches his nose. He looks like a baby rabbit when he does that and Minho finds it to be the cutest thing.

Today, Minho decides to visit the Kims, hoping to introduce Baby Seungmin to his treasured cat plushie, Soonie, like he had been meaning to for a while but his mum had told him that Seungmin can't see well when he's only a few weeks old. Now that Seungmin's a few months old, Minho thinks Seungmin would absolutely love Soonie. 

Soonie's soft and cuddly, and Soonie smells exactly like his mum's clothes, which is Minho's favourite scent. It makes him feel protected and makes him feel like a hero! Minho's dad had called Soonie _Minho's treasure_ and Minho can't wait to show Soonie to Seungmin.

When Uncle Kim opens the door and lets Minho in, he sees the baby lying on his tummy on the floor and Minho sprints to the baby, Soonie tucked between his arm and chest. 

"Seung-ie," Minho yells, excited to see the baby again. He saw him yesterday and the day before that but Seungmin's very cute and Minho loves seeing him.

Seungmin raises his head at the sound and flops back onto the ground, when the weight of his head catches up to him. He remembers Uncle Kim saying, "Seungmin's head's too heavy for him and he'll grow used to it the more he lies on his tummy."

Minho wonders if he had a big head as a baby. Big heads mean that they're smart, right? Seungmin must be a smart baby, then. 

"Look here," Minho waves Soonie in front of Seungmin, lying on his own stomach to mirror the baby. He waves Soonie's paws. "This is Soonie."

Seungmin makes a gurgling sound, thrashing his arms and legs as he tries to make a reach for the toy. Minho thrusts the plushie closer to Seungmin's clenched fists and watches as the baby grips onto the fur, jerking his wrist and releasing his grip on the toy. Minho crawls over to where the plushie is thrown and offers it to Seungmin again, and he giggles when Seungmin finally holds it, flailing his arms with glee.

"Soonie, this is Seungmin." Minho can't stop the giggles when Seungmin tries to bring his fist to his mouth but wait—Seungmin's holding onto Soonie, and oh no!—Minho snatches the plushie from Seungmin's tight grip and kisses Seungmin's fist, instead. 

"No eating Soonie."

Aunt Kim sits down next to Minho, rubbing his shoulders. It's not the same as his mum but he still feels safe. "Good job, Minmin! You're such a good boy!"

Minho beams at this. Of course, he's a good boy! He has to be the best boy in front of Seungmin, at least! He places Soonie gently near the other rattles and toys on the floor and he crawls further near Seungmin, their noses touching each other.

Seungmin blinks fast, his long eyelashes fluttering, and his closed fists reaching up to swat at Minho's face. Minho blows a puff of air into Seungmin's face, and laughs when the baby scrunches his face.

Seungmin lowers his head on the ground to rest before he looks up at Minho again, this time with his bright pink gums showing and before he knows it, Minho's pointing at the baby's crinkling eyes and gummy smile with, "Look, look, he's smiling! Seungminnie likes me!"

A flurry of footsteps pad near him with Uncle and Aunt Kim taking pictures and videos with their phones, but Minho can't see anything but the baby's squished-up cheeks and closed eyes and gummy smile. Seungmin's giggle is adorable but Seungmin stops smiling when he realises Minho's not playing anymore. 

So Minho blows into Seungmin's face again and Seungmin giggles. 

Minho does it again and again and again, blowing little pockets of air from different angles onto Seungmin's face, feeling very excited when Seungmin's happy, and this time when he moves forward, Seungmin moves forward as well. Seungmin's movements are jerky but he manages to open his mouth wide and hit Minho square on the cheek. Minho's cheek is wet and feels slimy with drool, but he thinks that is Seungmin's way of kissing him. So he does what he knows best, and presses a soft kiss on Seungmin's forehead when Seungmin stays still.

He peeks to see if Uncle and Aunt Kim saw their kiss, and they look back at him with their phones in their hands aimed at Minho and Seungmin, nodding. 

Minho presses another kiss to Seungmin's cheeks before he cries when Seungmin grabs a tuft of his hair and thrashes his arms. Minho thinks Seungmin is awfully strong for a baby and it hurts. Seungmin's tiny fingers grip Minho's hair and he pulls and tugs at it. Minho's hands go to his hair, trying to free Seungmin's fingers and Aunt Kim runs to help him, while Minho sniffles.

He knows Seungminnie didn't mean it; he was just too excited to play with Minho. Minho forgives him and when Seungmin finally lets go of Minho's hair, Minho reaches for the rattle and Soonie, shaking the rattle in different directions and positions near Seungmin, finding it funny how the baby turns to face it.

After a while, Seungmin seems to find Minho's shirt interesting and stares at it with his mouth open and drool dribbling down his chin. Minho wipes Seungmin's chin with the bib tied around Seungmin's neck, and he's a little rough but that's because he didn't know how soft Seungmin's skin was! But he wipes it again, gentle, and tickles the baby's sides. 

"Minho," calls his mum from the front entrance as she walks into the living room where Minho plays with Seungmin. "It's time for the baby to sleep."

Minho tilts his head but lets go of the baby's hands, instead holding Soonie and he waves goodbye to Seungmin, but not before he grins and kisses Seungmin, blowing a small puff of air in his face again. Seungmin hits him again on the face again with his mouth, and Minho laughs. 

He holds his mum's hand and they walk back to their house, Minho skipping with each step he takes as he tells his mum about how Seungmin kissed him so many times today and how Seungmin laughed! Minho tells her about how Aunt Kim is lying because Seungmin can smile.

"I think Seungmin finds you special too," says his mum as she helps him take off his shoes. "Maybe he smiles only at you because he likes you."

Minho hopes that's true. He finds Seungmin special too.

**Author's Note:**

> please continue to stay safe and take all precautions necessary. updates for this series won't be regular but i hope you enjoy this series nonetheless!
> 
> if you want to find me on twitter, feel free to check it out [here](https://twitter.com/tinykkukkungie?lang=en).


End file.
